Three's Company
by Animogx
Summary: What occurs when a certain foxy kid finds a run away red head while also meeting a raven-haired kid? The biggest change of their lives of course! Adopted from Astronomical Apparatus11.
1. Chapter 1

Three's Company

A/N: I adopted this story from Astronomical Apparatus11. The first three chapters will be the same but after that the story will be fashioned to suit my style of story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did Danzo would have died long ago

**Hidden village of the sand**

Sabaku no Gaara was just 8 years old when he committed his first kill. He had just murdered his uncle Yashamaru after an assassin who turned out to be his own uncle attempted to kill him. He was in utter shock when his uncle who he thought cared for him, told him in fact how he hated the fact Gaara's mother, his sister, had to die for the likes of him. Needless to say, Gaara took it pretty hard when he learned his father, the Kazekage had sent Yashamaru to kill Gaara because of all the danger he held. Why was little Gaara so dangerous? Well, it just so seems he held the one-tailed Shukaku of the nine- tailed beasts ever since he was born. The Shukaku was sealed into him at a young age. His mother was a sacrifice. Before see died she wished that he would destroy the village and avenge her death.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Gaara cried. "Why am I a monster?"

all of a sudden he heard a voice filled with revenge and bloodlust:

"**KUKUKU. KILL THEM ALL GAARA"**

"_Who is that speaking to me?" _Gaara asked.

"**I am the one-tailed demon Shukaku. You must kill these people. Feed my bloodlust Gaara."**

"_No"_

"_**Kill"**_

"_No"_

"_**KILL THEM"**_

"NOOOOOOO". Gaara screamed as he ran away from everything and hid behind a jar in an alleyway.

"I am tired of living like this. No one cares about me here. I am tired of them calling me a monster. I must run away." Said Gaara

"My sister Temari. My brother Kankuro. Even they are afraid of me. And my own father wants to kill me… I will run… I will run away to somewhere far away from here."

So Gaara went to the place he lived. He was put in his own house on the outskirts of the village. He packed some clothes, money and a picture of his brother, sister and himself when he was a baby. He then picked up his gourd and one bag and fled from the village. He ran for hours and hours and hours.

"I will find a new home… I am never going back to that village."

**Hidden village of the leaf**

Uzumaki Naruto was 8 years old when he was chased by the villagers of the hidden leaf village. All he wanted to do was attend the festival celebrated because today was not only his birthday, but the day his hero and in his eyes the greatest Hokage; the Yondaime sacrificed his life in order to save the village from the Kyubbi- the greatest and strongest of the nine-tailed demons. Little did Naruto know, he was the one who held the Kyubbi that destroyed many of the villager's friends and families. As he ran he ended up in the forest. The pursuit for him soon ended as the villagers thought that he would die in the forest and that he would never return. Little did they know, Naruto knew the forest like the back of his hand. He journeyed the forests on the outskirts of Konoha when he wanted to find refuge from the constant glares, threats and stares of the villagers.

As he was catching his breath he noticed a patch of red sticking out from the green grass.

"What is that?" Naruto asked himself.

As he approached, he figured out that it was indeed a person. He had red hair, an olive green top over a pale green shirt, and blue jeans with olive green leg warmers and a huge gourd on his back and a big bag in his arms. He was unconscious. Naruto gently shook him awake.

The unconscious kid slowly opened his eyes to see a yellow-haired kid with a worried look on his face.

"Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked the kid

The kid was a little worried that Naruto might hurt him but eventually spoke.

"Yes….yes I am ok…..who are you?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. What is your name?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Where am I?"

"You are in the hidden leaf village."

"oh." Gaara replied. '_Finally. I am finally free.' _Gaara thought.

"Are you lost Gaara?" Naruto asked '_I've never seen this kid before... He must be from somewhere else.'_

Gaara was a little skeptical with letting this kid know exactly where he came from and decided to keep some things to himself.

"Yes. I am trying to find a new village to stay. I needed to get away from my old village."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I-I don't remember exactly." Gaara lied.

"Well ok… hey I know how about we go to the Hokage and see if you can live with me? I got my own apartment and he's really a nice guy for an old man." Naruto suggested.

"o-ok." Gaara said

So Naruto and Gaara went on their way to the Hokage to see if the 'old man' (as Naruto called him.)would accept gaara into the hidden leaf village.

On their way to the Hokage tower, a bunch of villagers seen the two and immediately began alerting the others. "There's that demon kid. Get him!"

The villagers started running after Naruto and Gaara.

"Run!" Naruto Shouted.

As he ran, he soon noticed that Gaara had not run away but faced the villagers.

Gaara lifted his hand up. The cork that held the contents popped off and a great amount of sand exited his gourd. As soon as it emptied, the sand formed into the shape of a hammer and knocked all the running villagers out.

Needless to say, Naruto was amazed that all the villagers were knocked out in such a swift and easy blow.

"Wow" Naruto gawked.

Then, 4 ANBU (**randomfact#1. ANBU STANDS FOR: ANsatsu Senjutsu TokushuBUtai) **and an old man dressed in red and white robes landed in front of Naruto and Gaara. As Gaara was about to attack them to, Naruto stopped him.

"Wait Gaara don't attack!"

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"Because that is the old man I've been telling you about."

"The...Hokage?" Gaara asked as his sand went back into his gourd.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

As the ANBU squad checked up on the villagers, the said person, Sarutobi, the Sandaime looked at both Gaara.

"_So this must be the Kazekage's son. It seems he thinks his son has died. Its amazing to know he is still alive."_ Sandaime mused.

"Naruto, Gaara. Why don't you come with me into my office? Let's have a chat shall we?" asked the Sandaime.

"How….how do you know my name?"

"Why you are the Kazekage of the sand's son. How could I _not_ know your name?"

Gaara and Naruto jaws both dropped but for different reasons of course. Naruto, at the fact that his father was a Kazekage. Gaara, because he has been found.

"_Oh no. he's going to take me back to that horrible village I...I don't want to go back there."_

As if Sarutobi was reading his mind, he said, "You do not have anything to worry about Gaara, it seems as if your father thinks you are dead and has given up the search for you. You are safe here in Konoha."

Gaara, now relieved that he was safe, agreed to go with the Hokage along with Naruto so that they can talk.

As the three reached the office, they saw a raven-haired kid about Naruto and Gaara's age. He had a black long sleeve shirt with white pants. His face was one that looked like he had been scared out of his wits. Next to him was a cat masked ANBU guard

"Hokage-sama. There has been a problem at the Uchiha household." The ANBU stated hurriedly.

"What?" the Sandaime said

"It was a massacre. Every Uchiha except for this little one has been killed."

Gaara, Naruto, and Sarutobi himself was shocked "when did this happen?" the Sandaime asked the boy.

"wh-when I-I was…was coming ho-home from sc-school." the boy said.

Naruto who seen the boy suddenly spoke up. "Hey I know you! Your Sasuke right?"

"h-hai"

"Go and investigate the grounds further." Sarutobi told the guard.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Tell me what happen if you can Sasuke." Sarutobi asked.

"H-hai"

After Sasuke told them the story of how his brother Itachi who was one of the greatest up and coming prodigies killed everyone and told him it was to measure his container and to get strong and seek him, he then fell asleep. The Sandaime then decided to have the three of them live under one roof to support each other.

"Naruto, Gaara. I have decided to let you and Sasuke live under one roof together. This way, you all can support and get to know each other better. What do you say?"

Naruto and Gaara both agreed and told Sasuke the good news.

'_I truly hope you three will bond. Tomorrow is truly going to be a crazy day'_


	2. Chapter 2

Three's Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

The Sandaime took them to their newly furnished apartment not to far from where the village's big clans such as the Aburame, Hyuga and Inuzuka lived. . It was a three bedroom, 1 bathroom with a living room and kitchen. It also featured a training ground directly behind the apartment.

"wow this is incredible." Naruto exclaimed.

Not wasting any time, Sasuke and Gaara instantly chose a room and put their stuff down in them.

"hey!" shouted Naruto

"first come first serve." Sasuke rudely stated

"hmph" Naruto said. And put his stuff in the remaining bedroom.

When they were finished unpacking, The Sandaime then gave the three their own keys and then made them sit down on the couch for a much needed chat.

"now you three. I am going to explain to you some of who you three are and the rest you will have to do yourselves." The Sandaime said as he took a puff of his cigar.

"we will begin with Naruto."

"me? nani?" asked Naruto in confusement

"that's right. Do you know why you have been chased? Why the villages give you cold glares, and why the villagers call you a monster?" Sarutobi asked

"no." said Naruto sadly.

"_he…he goes through the same thing I do." _Gaara thought.

"what do you know of the story of the Kyubbi?" asked the Sandaime.

"that the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself and killed the beast." Naruto said.

"well Naruto. Sadly that is untrue. The truth is. That the Yondaime did not kill the Kyubbi. He actually used an unknown justu that sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubbi into a newborn child. do you know who that child was?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto really did not like where this was going but decided to answer anyways: "no. who was the child?"

"the child……was you Naruto."

All three children were shocked immensely.

"_it all makes sense."_ Naruto thought. _"the way they look at me, the way they chased me, my whisker marks, my sense of smell, the way I can actually communicate with foxes. I get it now"_

"_he's really like me."_ thought Gaara. "_he too holds a demon in him."_

"why me though?" asked Naruto.

The Sandaime knew this would be a question. but he also knew he could not tell him yet as to why the Yondaime had chosen Naruto to be the one who held the Kyubbi.

"_soon Naruto you will know everything. But as of right now you must become strong enough to protect yourself. Your father would have wanted that for you. When the time is right I will give you that scroll that tells you exactly who your father and mother are."_

"I am sorry Naruto. But I cannot tell you why he has chosen you to hold the Kyubbi"

"oh." Said Naruto, dropping his head down as his eyes lost all the excitement he held ever since they arrived at the apartment.

Sarutobi seeing this sighed. He could not possibly leave him so sad. "But I will make you a deal." at this Naruto perked up. "If you are able to reach jounin level I will give you a scroll that was left behind for you that explains everything."

"But Naruto, do know that you are not the only one who holds a demon in this room." Sarutobi said.

"I-I'm not."

"no you are not."

"Then who?" Naruto wondered. _"is it Sasuke?"_he thought'

"Why you are sitting right next to him."

Sitting next to Naruto was indeed Gaara. Yet Gaara held no change in facial expression.

"I guess you know of the demon inside of you then Gaara?"

"yes." Gaara said.

Sasuke on the other hand was in utter amazement _"these two….they… they both hold demons in them... yet... they are both still human... but how?"_

Sarutobi reading Sasuke mind said "they are not the demon themselves Sasuke. They merely hold the demons in them."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"now that we have gotten that out of the way, I think you three need some new clothing. I also want you Gaara to join the ninja academy as well. So we are going to go shop for some things for the three of you. What do you say?"

Sasuke and Gaara nodded their heads. But Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"YATTA! Let's go shopping!"

Sarutobi, Sasuke and Gaara all sweat dropped, then proceeded to get new clothing and ninja gear.

The Hokage took the three of them to a weapons shop. Upon entering, they saw a young girl that was about the same age as them on the counter dangling a kunai in her little hands.

"welcome to the ten's weaponry shop. May I he-"

She cut her sentence short in shock as she seen 3 young men and the Hokage looking around the store. She immediately ran the bell for extra service and her father soon came out.

"Hokage-sama, wha-what an honor it is for you to bless my little shop with your appearance. If there is anything you need. I am here to service you." The man said.

"why yes Tenshiro. I need some new clothing for these three boys along with chakra-enhanced weights."

The Hokage trusted Tenshiro because he held no grudge against Naruto and knew that he should have been acknowledge as a hero instead of the monster the other villagers called him.

"hai Hokage-sama." Tenshiro bowed and went to get the clothing. He then serviced Gaara and Sasuke while his daughter helped out Naruto.

"I have seen you before in the academy... what is your name again?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten" she replied. And you are Naruto correct?"

"hai." Naruto replied.

"So what are you doing here with those 2 and the Hokage?" Tenten asked.

"we are just getting new clothing and the Hokage offered to help us look for some. Soon we are going to begin training. I can't wait." Naruto said excitedly.

"I see." Tenten said. "Who is the other kid? I know that that is Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. But I've never seen him before." Said Tenten.

"oh that is Gaara. He is…" Naruto not wanting to say where he came from as he thought it would ruin possible friendship stated. "he is from an abandoned village."

"oh." Said Tenten, completely buying the answer.

"_that was a close one."_ Naruto thought.

As the two of them continued talking, while trying on clothing, Naruto found out that she was pretty good with weapons and many other skills dealing with weaponry.

"do you think you can teach us how to use weapons?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not." Said Tenten

"yes! how about tomorrow? We have a training ground behind or apartment." Naruto said.

"sure. What time should I meet with you?" asked Tenten

"how about around noon?" Naruto asked.

"ok." said Tenten. "see you then."

Naruto and the others soon left the shop with their new weights and clothing.

Gaara had on black ninja pants. With a red robe dropping down to his legs and a white vest over it (think how Gaara looked in part two basically.)he also had a reinforced wrap to hold his gourd in place and hold kunai and shuriken (not like he would need them but still). He also chose black ninja boots.

Sasuke chose a navy blue shirt over a white long sleeve shirt with white pants and a pouch for shuriken and kunai and bandages wrapping his right arm and both legs and had black sandals covered past his ankle.

.After a heated argument with Tenten on ditching orange (she easily won the argument with some heavy_ persuasion_) Naruto wore a white and orange shirt (cant' leave the orange entirely) shirt. With a black vest (think a chuunin vest but in black...and not a chuunin vest) with black pants that had a left leg pouch to hold his kunai and shuriken and a pair of black sandals that covered up to his ankle.

After getting back to the apartment. The Sandaime told them all to put the weights on their arms and legs and put a little chakra into them to get them started. As soon as they did this (I assume they all know the basics of what chakra is) Sasuke and Naruto immediately dropped to the floor while Gaara simply took a knee. (he holds a gourd already so he should be pretty used to heavy items)

"how…much….weight…..is……on…..these…things?" asked Sasuke. As he and Naruto continued to struggle to get back on their feet.

"oh about 100 pounds." The Sandaime said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT!!!!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted.

"think about it this way. Sandaime said. "this will help strengthen your muscles and speed. It also could help with chakra control."

After thinking about it. The three of them decided that it would pay off in the end.

"now you are not to take off the weights at anytime except for showering. To release them you simply build up chakra and say the word: Kai!"

The three nodded in understanding.

"now I have to go. Tomorrow you will begin training as I have found a suitable trainer for the three of you and you will be trained under him for the next 4 years until the Genin exams start. You will learn the basics of being a ninja from this man so I expect you to give him your up most respect ok?"

Sasuke and Gaara grunted while Naruto mumbled something about old men and weights.

"take care you three. I will be checking up on you from time to time. Bye" the Sandaime proofed away.

After a view minutes of excitedly talking, sweat dropping and arguing. the trio's stomachs all began to growl simultaneously

Naruto decided to go and show the Sasuke and Gaara his favorite restaurant: Ichiraku

As they walked through the village (more like dragging their feet from the weights), many of the villagers were still giving them the cold stare. But some were looking at the three in amazement and curiosity. But of course. Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto paid them all no mind and continue walking. Among those that were whispering some words were said such as:

'_there's that demon'_

'_why is the Uchiha kid walking with them?'_

'_Why is there a big gourd on his back?'_

'_that Uchiha is cute'(_before I continue I would like to point out that I am indeed a boy and that I feel that the fan-girls were already on him since early age. Hence the "cute reference...)

As they entered the ramen shop, Naruto sat down and gestured for the other two to sit as well.

"hey old man! 3 bowls of miso ramen please!"

Teuchi, the owner of the shop seen his number one customer and excitedly approached him

"ah Naruto. How's it going? She you bought more friends with you. Care to introduce yourselves?" he asked the other two.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"Well nice to meet the two of you." Teuchi said. He then went and started the orders while his daughter, Ayame came and greeted Naruto.

"Why hello Naruto! How are you doing?"

"doing pretty good Ayame. Just ready to dig into that ramen" Naruto said tapping his frog wallet at the same time.

As soon as the ramen was delivered, they trio each grabbed their chopsticks. And before they ate said "itadakimasu" and dug in.

Sasuke thought the ramen was ok. But didn't see the hype. But Gaara instantly fell in love with the ramen. He swiftly ate the bowl and asked for another bowl.

"looks like Naruto has competition" said Ayame giggling.

"oh yeah! We'll see" said Naruto finishing his second bowl at the same time as Gaara. They looked at each other competitively and began eating as much ramen as possible in hopes to beat the other.

22 bowls of ramen later, (10 for Gaara and 10 for Naruto and a measly 2 for Sasuke) the trio was full. They paid their cash and excited the ramen shop and made their way back to the apartment with Naruto excitedly talking about training while Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other in utter amazement at the talkative energy Naruto was committing.

'is he always going to be like this?" said Sasuke.

"I hope not. I truly hope not." said Gaara.

As soon as they reached the apartment, They each took turns showering and instantly fell asleep for the next day of training. Little did they know. Gaara stayed up all night in fear of Shukaku taking over his mind.

"**kill them all." Shukaku said **

"_I won't do it" thought Gaara_

"**soon you will give into my desires And I will make you kill them. YOU WILL KILL THEM ALLLL. HAHAHAHAHA" **

Gaara continued grabbing his head mumbling to himself and trying to stop his killing impulses throughout the night. Little did he know, Sarutobi was watching all of this through his crystal ball.

"_it seems as if I will have to ask their sensei to look at his seal"_ thought the Sandaime.

**The Next day**

Sasuke woke up and began to get up. He soon found it very hard to adjust to the weights._"it must have increased over night"_  
he thought. As he tried to get up. he got tangled in his bed sheets and immediately dropped to the floor in a very fast movement.

"_curse gravity."_ As Sasuke finally got out of the room, he noticed that Gaara was up and lying on the couch. His eyes were baggy as ever. As if he hadn't been asleep for days.

"didn't sleep." Sasuke asked.

"I can't sleep." Gaara said.

"why not?" asked Sasuke.

"the demon might take over my body and wreck havoc. By not sleeping I stop him from taking over." Gaara said plainly.

Sasuke nodded his head then prepared to make breakfast for himself.

"maybe I should cook for the others" he said quietly to himself. He decided to make some more breakfast.

Soon Naruto crawled out of his room. "the……weights……is….it….me….or….did…they….get…heavier" Naruto panted.

"its you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "you're just weak."

At this Naruto growled at him. "I'll show you" Naruto said. Slowly picking himself off the floor, He stood up and looked at Sasuke dead in the eye. Sasuke, not one to back down from a challenge, eyed him with the same intensity. Semi electrical sparks flew between each other's eyes for a brief moment thus sparking a friendly rivalry.

All of a sudden the door bell rung.

Gaara instantly opened the door.

He gasped as he saw………..


End file.
